Using a wireless microphone to pick up sounds in a conference has prominent advantages in mobility and simplicity. Generally, multiple wireless microphones need to be deployed in a conference, in order to ensure a good sound pickup effect.
Currently, main forms of wireless microphones include frequency modulation (FM), BLUETOOTH, Digital Enhanced Cordless Telecommunications (DECT), WiFi wireless communication, and so on. WiFi wireless communication features a long transmission distance, provides large bandwidth, supports multiple access points, and has found many applications. However, if a WiFi radio channel is interfered or blocked or signals have poor directionality, sufficient bandwidth is not always provided, resulting in a packet loss and a lowered sound pickup effect. Therefore, a packet loss concealment policy is needed. For example, a 48 kilohertz (kHz) 16-bit sampling signal needs a bandwidth of 768 kilobits per second (kbps). If there are three wireless microphones, a bandwidth of 2.3 megabits per second (Mbps) is needed. A larger quantity of microphones indicates that a larger bandwidth is needed.
Therefore, bandwidth requirements of multiple wireless microphones cannot be met when a wireless microphone is in the form of WiFi wireless communication, if there is interference or blocking.